Radio detection and ranging (radar) systems are used in a wide variety of arenas. For example, radar systems detect airplanes for air traffic control, marine radar systems detect landmarks or other ships, and ground-penetrating radar systems detect geological features. In automobiles, radar systems may be used to detect obstacles for a variety of purposes. Based on the distance from the radar system to the object being detected (the target), the target may be represented as a random cluster of multiple point scatters or reflection points. This is the case for obstacles detected by a radar system in an automobile, for example. Another automobile in front of the automobile equipped with the radar system would return point reflections based on transmitted pulses.